noradsantafandomcom-20200216-history
Holiday Videos from Around the World
2011 - Holiday Videos from Around the World This year (2011) the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) and its cooperating organizations invited students and troop members from around the world to submit a video highlighting their area of the globe. Thank you to all who contributed to this effort! Watch the videos below and take a journey around the globe – you may even see someone you know. Troop Videos View holiday greetings from troops stationed all over the world. Thank you to all of the students, parents, and teachers for their hard work and fantastic videos! And thank you for tracking Santa with NORAD! View videos from these participating schools: Woodstock School, Mussoorie, India Student Video from Woodstock School, Mussoorie, India. Patch American High School, Stuttgart, Germany Student Video from Patch American High School, Stuttgart, Germany. Faith Middle School, Fort Benning, Georgia, USA Student Video from Faith Middle School, Fort Benning, Georgia, USA. http://www.am.dodea.edu/benning/Faith/ West Point Middle School, U.S. Military Academy at West Point, New York, USA Student Video from West Point Middle School, U.S. Military Academy at West Point, New York, USA. http://www.am.dodea.edu/NY_VA/westpoint/middle/ U.S. Consulate, Krakow, Poland Student Video from U.S. Consulate, Krakow, Poland. http://krakow.usconsulate.gov/ Ramstein Air Base, Landstuhl, Germany Student Video from Ramstein Air Base, Landstuhl, Germany. Anglo-American School of Sofia, Bulgaria Student Video from Anglo-American School of Sofia, Bulgaria. Maxwell Elementary/Middle School, Montgomery, Alabama Student Video from Maxwell Elementary/Middle School, Montgomery, Alabama. http://www.am.dodea.edu/maxwell/ Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, Guantanamo Bay, Cuba Student Video from Guantanamo Bay Naval Base, Guantánamo Bay, Cuba. Banjul American Embassy School, the Gambia Student Video from Banjul American Embassy School, Fajara, the Gambia. http://www.baes.gm/ 2010 - Student Videos from Around the World In an effort to expand our global impact, this year (2010) the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) and its cooperating organizations invited students from around the world to submit a video highlighting their area of the globe. We are proud to present the following videos from Kazakhstan, Fiji, Spain, Germany, Fort Benning (Georgia), Florida, and the U.S. Military Academy at West Point, New York. Thank you to all of the students and teachers for their hard work and fantastic videos! International School Suva, Fiji Student Video from the International School Suva, Fiji. http://www.international.school.fj/1.5.7/ David G. Farragut High School at Naval Station Rota, El Puerto de Santa Maria and Cordoba, Spain Student Video from David G. Farragut High School at Naval Station Rota, El Puerto de Santa Maria and Córdoba, Spain. http://www.rota-hs.eu.dodea.edu/ Headquarters, U.S. European Command, Stuttgart, Germany Student Video from Headquarters, U.S. European Command, Stuttgart, Germany. Sunrise Elementary School, Palm Bay, Florida, USA Student Video from Sunrise Elementary School, Palm Bay, Florida, USA. http://www.sunrise.brevard.k12.fl.us/ Faith Middle School, Fort Benning, Georgia, USA Student Video from Faith Middle School, Fort Benning, Georgia, USA. http://www.am.dodea.edu/benning/Faith/ West Point Middle School, U.S. Military Academy at West Point, New York, USA Student Video from West Point Middle School, U.S. Military Academy at West Point, New York, USA. http://www.am.dodea.edu/NY_VA/westpoint/middle/ International School of Astana, Kazakhstan Student Video from the International School of Astana, Kazakhstan. http://www.miras-astana.kz/?q=en/node/115 External links * Official NORAD Tracks Santa Website - Holiday Videos From Around the World (English)